Pleading Call
by my name is marty
Summary: I didn't even want to think of calling Kori after all the nasty things I said, I didn't want to die with out at least apologizing to both of them, to Roy and Kori. Jason has a foul mouth and I have one too hence the rating.
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't even been on the job. It had been seriously stupid of me to think I could go around slightly drunk and especially in Gotham of all places. It didn't really hurt anymore, I slumped backwards hitting my pained back to the wall of the ally.

How ironic is it that it's crime alley I'm currently dying on? I don't know, I'm not even sure it's ironic. It's the blood loss that made me grab my phone and press the speed dial button and foolishly think Roy would answer after such a big fight, probably of getting drunk, the bastard.

I didn't even want to think about dialing Kory; she would finish the job after such hurtful things I said to her. The last person I would ( in my right mind and with most of my blood still in my body) call was the first person I should have called because like it or not as I dialed the familiar number, I knew he would pick up and turn the city upside down to find my body.

He might not like me but he wouldn't leave me to rot, he'd rebury me in my tomb. I shuddered at the thought and decided against it if he got here or if he did decide he would leave me here I would a million times rather being cremated, that way I had no chance of coming back from the dead.

I placed the phone to my ear and it rang once, twice and the familiar voice soothed me, he sound confused under the cold tone. The prodigal son calling home.

"Hello?"

"I… help." Was all I could say, the effort had me panting and immediately I knew I wouldn't make it to see another day.

"Jason?" the voice lost all façade as the worry seeped through the phone's speaker.

"Please…" I was honestly pleading. For what? I don't know but I was pleading, did I really want to die here and now? No, I wanted to at least apologize to Kory and Roy, let them now I didn't mean any of that nasty shit.

"Jason!" I didn't answer, I didn't plead, and he knew I was in trouble. The deepest of shit, if I was calling him. He knew, Bruce knew and for a moment I wanted to believe he actually cared. I was too tired to actually answer to the calling of my name. "I'm going, where are you?"

I tried to speak but only managed one word.

"Cri… crime…" I panted; it was really tiring, trying to keep the pain from my voice because even if I didn't feel it anymore didn't mean it was completely gone. I tried to speak coherently as I clutched in a death grip the bullet wound.

It had been seriously stupid to think the night couldn't get worse, fighting with my team… now that I thought of it, my family and going out with no guns, nothing to protect myself from desperate idiots who only wanted their next fix. That was willing to shoot at random and walk off with your wallet and your life. The blood stain grew bigger on my wife beater; I was sitting in my blood now that I took the time to assess the place where I'm sitting.

I wanted to think he'd get here on time. I wanted to think I'd see Roy and Kory one more time before dying. I wanted to think a lot of things and I could only hope it would come true. A long shadow and bat-ears appeared in front of me.

Only now did I hear that the phone was on the ground the loud noise that told you someone had hung-up on you loud to my ears now. How did I miss that?

My vision blurred more and the last thing I saw was a shadow looming over me and the distant calling of "Jason! Stay with me, Jason!" repetitively before the fluid darkness sunk me deep into it's grasp.

* * *

_ This how my sick twisted mind wanted to start a small Jason/Bruce ficlet. and the start of my own little universe, Review! please...? It won't hurt... I promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

R&R please?

* * *

Maybe it was me but death seemed brighter than the last time.

I stared at the blinding white ceiling as my eyes started to focus and make out the silhouette of a blinding white light instead. From the last time I died all I remembered was feeling nothing, like going to sleep. I feel the bullet wound, right there, similar to what Dick was when he was being annoying and stubborn. A pain in the fucking ass.

I heard the groan coming out of my mouth without my permission and something stirred beside me. I was too tired to turned and look at the person, _was_ it a person? Am I dead or not? Might as well ask.

"Am I dead?" the words left my mouth before I had time to figure out what exactly I was going to say. Damned mouth working faster than my brain… probably something the Lazarus pit messed up. I waited before trying to sit up but even if I had pain killers, shit loads of pain killers by the way I could barely stay awake, pain ran through me and pushed me back down on the bed without any real effort.

Pain was highly underrated in my opinion. I grimaced.

"No, you aren't Jason…" I knew that voice; it made my eyes go wide. For a moment I had forgotten I had been the one who called him but now that I remembered, I didn't really expect him to stay until I woke up.

He probably wanted to make me to see the errors of my ways while I was handicapped. Low blow Bruce, low blow. I wonder if Roy and Kory knew I was here. Apparently my mouth already asked the fucking question because Bruce immediately answered.

"They already know and left only just an hour ago, to shower and eat." Bruce said. I tried to think at what specific moment my mouth started working without my fucking permission. I knew it dated back to way before I became Robin. I always got in trouble because I talked before I thought. So maybe it wasn't the Lazarus pit.

With no hesitation I turned to look at Bruce with a careful mask similar to his own.

"And now they're back." Roy's voice sounded in the emptiness of the room, Kori said nothing. She flew up to me and a slap resounded through the room, tension heightened and lowered with the hug that followed.

"I'm sorry." I said immediately and at the same time as Roy and Kori. The smile's that followed with painful laughter, well from my part, were a sign that we were equally forgiven and _that_ fight would go to the backs of our minds to be forgotten. Bruce over looked the scene, I could feel his eyes.

"Shall I fetch Master's Damian, Tim and Richard?" and before I knew it my big mouth opened once more before I could think.

"I'm at the mansion?" it sounded more like regret than a question of curiosity; I honestly thought I was at a hospital. Now that's how you know when you're pumped up with meds, can't even figure out where the fuck you are.

"Yes…"


End file.
